Train Stations, Brothers and Kisses, Oh My
by PastaSaucex3
Summary: Santana and her younger brother Victor wait for Brittany. One shot


Title: Train Stations, Brothers and Kisses, Oh My!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own. But if I did, Brittana would be the #1 couple, and Faberry would sooo be canon. Glee belongs to RIB and FOX, so don't sue… please

Summary: Santana and her younger brother go to the train station to get Brittany. Fluffiness ensues

A/N: I literally wrote this story while sleeping, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Santana reminds me a lot of myself and my struggles so it will be her P.O.V for the story. Victor (Santana's brother is my brother who I had a conversation with, which will be included in here). It might only be a one shot, if you guys R&R I might change my mind.

4:30. you've checked the clock for the fifth time, so you know that times actually passing. You've been standing at the same spot since 3:30 and your brother Victor is quietly drawing on his notebook.

The six year old doesn't seem to mind the long hours, he wants to see Brittany, almost as badly as you. She's been gone for two days on a dancing competition and your parents wouldn't let you go.

It's the longest time you've guys been apart since you officially started dating. It's almost like you can't breathe without her near you.

"San, Is Brittany almost here?" Victor's voice brings you back to the station, to the waiting. You look down at the young boy, almost identical to you. Except while you have sleek wavy hair, his is curly and his hazel-like eyes are beautiful. You nod getting down to his level. "Yeah, I think she'll be here soon"

"Good. I really missed her" is his reply before sitting down and going back to his Spiderman v. Batman drawing.

You smile at him and go back to staring at the station. 4:40.

She should be here by now, she said 4:30 and Britt's never late. You walk towards your brother and sit next to him. Running your fingers through his hair you smile at the memory of him getting you to admit your feelings for Brittany. He's always been smart that way.

-Flashback—

You're late. Your mom specifically told you to get home at 3:30; you have to watch Victor while she works till 9. You're in so much trouble!

It isn't even your fault. Brittany was wearing the cutest yellow dress and you just HAD to drive her home. Like you could ever resist her eyes... Pshh

You slam your car door and jog to your door, hoping and praying that your moms in a good mood.

"Mami, I'm home… we had a test after school and I-"

You stop the lie because your mom isn't even paying attention, in fact she's starring at Victor like he's about to die. "Ma, what's wrong?"

She finally turns around and looks at you. You are your mother's daughter.

"I don't know. Victor came home crying. I have to go work, can you please check that he's fine?" she asks quietly. You nod and walk towards your brother.

"Hey Vic" He looks at you, and you swear you here your heart break. Slowly walking towards him you grab the remote and pause the TV.

"What's wrong?" you grab his small hands in yours, making him smile.

"Nothing" he says whispering.

But you know it isn't "nothing". Victor's a big boy, he barely cries, and when he does you know that he isn't really hurt. But these tears, these tears are real.

"Come on, Please?" you beg, the smile getting bigger. And you know he's going to tell you. You guys don't have secrets.

"Savannah" he says, the tears almost starting again.

And you know what he means. Savannah is his "girlfriend" they met almost at the same age Brittany and you became one. And although their too young, you know their soul mates. It's the Lopez Charm- Or is it Curse?

You're parents also met at a young age, and although they never got together until college, they knew, at 10 and 11, they were meant for one another. Like you and Brittany, like Victor and Savannah.

"What about her?" you calmly ask. He sighs and you swear it's the cutest thing ever. "She wanted to play Robbers and Cops and I said no… She got mad and said I was being a Meany". You almost laugh, almost, compared to your Brittany drama that seems like nothing. But you don't, because Vic's upset, and you wouldn't do that. You sigh, grab his small hand again and pull him in for a hug.

He's stops the crying, but he's still upset. "Why don't you want her to play Robbers and Cops?" you ask calmly. He looks at you like it's so obvious.

"I don't want her to get hurt. The boys are really mean, she's my best friend!" He says raising his voice a little. And it makes sense, he loves her as much as you love Brittany and he wouldn't want her hurt either. And you're so glad that he cares about her enough to want her safe.

"Tell her that then. Tell her you want her to be safe… She'll understand" You say calmly.

He nods, and you see the gleam in his eyes "If I tell Savannah that, will you tell that to Brittany?"

He is definitely too smart for his age. Your parents know about Brittany and how you love her, and so does your brother. He's always been there for you and you knew he'd understand. Heck, if Savannah weren't there, you know he'd have fallen for Britt too.

You don't know how to respond. How can you?

You can't tell him to do something you yourself are afraid to do. So you nod, and he smiles, and you go and call Brittany.

-End Flashback—

5:00. If Britt's not here in 10 minutes you're going to go look for her!

Brittany's never late.

"San, when is Britt coming?" Victor asks. You sigh

"I don't know. I'm going to call her" and you do. Pressing the numbers so quickly you swear you see fire. It rings before she picks up.

"Hello?" and you smile because her voice can always make you happy. "Hey B, Um, Vic and I are waiting in the train station…. Where are you?" Victor walks towards you and listens in. "I'm two stops away. Five more minutes San, Five more minutes and I'll get to kiss you" and you blush because Victor is grinning and he's winking and it's hilarious.

You reluctantly say bye because it's becoming harder to understand her (she's probably under the tunnel). And your smile grows because Britt is almost here, and you missed her.

"San, I think your teeth are going to fall off" Victor states matter-of-factly

You call him towards you and place him on your lap, because although he's a "big boy" he'll always be your baby.

5 minutes pass and you're anxious. You miss your blonde so much its almost pathetic.

"I missed Brittany" Victor says, and you nod, because it's true. "She's the best San. She can do cart wheels and lets me pet Lord Tubbington" and you roll your eyes because although that cat hates you, he loves your brother and you swear that cat hates you. But you say nothing; you pull Victor closer and wait.

5:15.

Wait, just wait.

5:20

Keep waiting.

5:25

God is really mad at you this week.

5:30

"Hey there sexy" the voice you've missed for the past two days calls you and beckons you to walk forward and you almost run, but Victor beats you to it and they're hugging, so you watch and smile knowing it'll soon be your turn. Brittany pulls Victor up, slobbering him with kisses and then puts him back down for their Victtany handshake. Consists of slapping their hands, then each other, than an "explosion" (with noise and everything) and lastly the braniacs oh so secret handshake. You smile, because Victor is smiling and Brittany looks so cute and you're happy.

Victor grabs Brittany's hand and walks her towards you and your breathing completely fails. In and out, In and out.

"Hey" Brittany says, her watermelon gum bringing you closer. And you smile, leaning in for what you've waited for.

So you kiss her.

Slow pecks at first because Victor is there, and you don't want him to get jealous. But he laughs and calls you "whack" because Brittany is there, and you missed her, and HELLO! CARTWHEELS!

So you grin, bringing the blonde closer, grazing her lips with your tongue begging for entrance, and she obliges. It isn't a rough kiss; no one competes for dominance and it stops before anyone can come and throw the Bible at you. It's sweet. Like Brittany.

You walk hand to hand towards the car, with Victor holding onto Brittany and you smile because you know that no one besides yourself and parents loves him as much as Brittany does.

The drive is quiet until-

"San, can I have some gum?" Victor asks innocently and you look at him confused until he clarifies "You are chewing gum"

And Brittany laughs and hands him a mint, and you blush because you didn't realize you even had gum until know. And Brittany grins, because she knows how it got there…..

- FIN-

A/N- There you have it folks. My small one shot. Please Review and tell me what you'd like for my next one shot to be about. I'm bad at continuing long chapters so if it is longer, I'll try my best to complete it.


End file.
